que sera esa chica
by ykys
Summary: tsuna y los demas nunca conocieron a haru, hana, kyoko, i-pin, y nagi nunca tubo el accidente, por ende no conoció a mokuro y estos van a una playa por vacaciones y ollen rumores sobre sucesos extraños
1. Chapter 1

Mi novia la sirena, o quizás la gata , tal vez la vampiresa, o mejor la loba, o mejor bien la zorrita, o mejo aun un hada de las nieves, o ya se que es , es un súcubo .

Pareja: hibari x haru, tsuna x kyoko, ryohei x hana, lambo x i-pin, mokuro x nagi, yamamoto x Anastasia y gokudera x Ester.

Cap. 1 : vamos a la playa

Dame tsuna tienes todo – pregunta reborn

Si reborn , tengo todo para las vacaciones – dijo el castaño

Pensamiento de tsuna " me pregunto como llegue a esto ,a si reborn quería que yo y mis guardianes fuéramos a vacacionar en familia , también invito a mokuro e hibari , me pregunto como convenció a hibari , de vio sobornarlo "

Decimo – dijo el peli plata

Hoy tsuna – dijo el beisbolista

Ho sawada hola al extremo-dijo el boxeador

Hola gokudera-kun , yamamoto-kun y ryohei-sempai – dijo el castaño

Herbívoro que tanto haces – dijo el pelinegro

Hi, hi, Hibari –san hola – dijo el castaño asustado

Ku,fu,fu,fu vongola como haz estado – dijo el ilusionista

Mokuro, hola , porque – dijo a la camisa estampada de piñas que vestía

Me gusta la camisa y si dicen algo los mato – dijo con un aura negra

Bien ya que todos están a qui vámonos – dijo reborn subiendo a el coche

Y todos subieron y dejaron su equipaje en la capota

Bien ates de todo nos quedaremos en la casa de playa que tiene nono, hay 8 habitaciones, una para cada uno con su propio baño , afuera de esta hay aguas termales , a y recuerden es para relajarse no para trabajar de acuerdo- dijo reborn en forma dominante

Si iiiiiiiii – dijeron todos

En otro lugar una castaña acompañada de una china, una peli azul y una peli dorado estaban dentro de un estanque , en una cueva .

Bien hoy es luna llena no se vallan tan lejos sino alguien las podría ver – dijo la castaña

Haru , hoy llegan nuestros nuevos vecinos verdad– dijo la peli dorada algo preocupada

Si lo se kyoko , pero espero que sean buenas personas- dijo esta – y que no llamemos la atención – dijo viendo a cierta persona

¡Que ¡ no he ello nada haru- dijo la china

Yo nunca dije nada – dijo esta desviando la mirada

Vamos no se enojen chicas – dijo la peli azul nerviosa

Nagi esto también va para ti no salgas sino podrían verte – dijo haru preocupada

Lo se - dijo esta triste

Suficiente charla y hay que disfrutar el tiempo que queda – dijo la pelinegra alegre metiéndose en el estanque

Si tienes razón – dijo kyoko imitándola

Esperen, yo también – dijo nagi siguiéndola

Yo me voy – dijo la castaña yéndose del lugar

Haru es muy aburrida – dijo la china

Acuérdate que haru siempre nos cuida y no quiere que nos pase nada malo – dijo kyoko

Si después de eso – dijo la china triste

Mejor vamos a nadar – dijo nagi y fueron a nadar

Con unos vecinos nuevos

Bien llegamos – dijo reborn saliendo del auto y todos salieron

Wau es grande – dijo tsuna sorprendido, era una casa de playa de dos pisos con una terraza amplia que unía todos los cuartos, con un jardín lleno de rosas , tulipanes y otras flores

Hola – dijo una chica de pelo negro en dos trenzas, ojos del mismo color, su piel blanca y vestida con un traje chino

Hola y tu eres – dijo tsuna

Soy su vecina, y mi nombre es i-pin , mucho gusto – dijo extendiéndole la mano y tsuna izo lo mismo

Mucho gusto soy tsuna , ellos son gokudera, yamamoto , hibari, ryohei, mokuro, lambo y reborn – dijo el castaño

Nihao – dijo saludando cortésmente

Eres de china – dijo reborn

Si lo soy , pero me mude aquí cuando tenia 10 años , vivo con mi hermanas y unas amigas – dijo feliz

Cuantas son – pregunto yamamoto

Somos ocho, pero creo que han salido y cuando llegue los vi bajar , y decidí saludarlos- dijo la china

i-pin vámonos sino hana se enojara – dijo una chica con pelo azul suelto , ojos morados y con un vestido blanco , caminando en su dirección

o nagi, ya llegaste, pensé que te quedarías mas – dijo sorprendida

si, vine con hana , y como no te vio en casa me mando a buscarte, dijo que tal vez estabas caminando por allí , y quiere que estés antes de anochecer – dijo nagi y se dio cuenta de la presencia de tsuna y los demás y se sonrojo – ellos son – dijo nerviosa

Ellos son los nuevos vecinos – dijo la china

Oh mucho gusto soy nagi – dijo la peli azul con una gran sonrisa que izo que todos se sonrojaran , menos hibari y mokuro se acerco a nagi

Mucho gusto soy roduko mokuro , cualquier cosa cara de ángel me lo pides – dijo con aires de conquistador

Si , lo haré – dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosa , y algo se esté yo en la cara de mokuro y cayó en el suelo

Que fue eso – dijo yamamoto

Solo lo puede a ser a una persona – dijo i-pin

Como te atreves a tratar de conquistar a nagi, idiota – dijo una chica de pelo plateado largo hasta la espalda, ojos de color morado claro y vestida de sacerdotisa y se acerco a ellos

Cálmate Ester, no lo izo con malas intenciones, verdad – dijo un poco nerviosa y tsuna capto

Si, mokuro siempre quiere ayudar a los demás verdad – dijo nervioso el castaño

Si es así, está bien – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Este, Ester ya viniste de tu servicio de sacerdotisa – dijo i-pin cambiando de tema

Si y pase trayendo a Anastasia – dijo la peli plata

Y donde esta – dijo pregunto la china

Estaba con migo ase un momento – dijo tratando de recordar

La perdiste – dijo preocupada

No, claro que no – dijo defendiéndose

Ester , i-pin y nagi- chan – dijo una chica con lentes , pelo negro hasta las caderas, ojos azules y vestía un uniforme de sirvienta y cargaba un libro

Viste que no la perdí – dijo defendiéndose

Acabas de salir de trabajar – dijo nagi

Si acabo de salir y Ester me trajo – dijo con una sonrisa infantil

O y ellos son – dijo señalando a tsuna con un mokuro con dolor de cabeza

Mokuro estas bien – dijo nagi acercándose a el preocupada

Si estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo con una media sonrisa

Me alegra – dijo aliviada

Ellos son los nuevos vecinos – dijo i-pin

O mucho gusto soy Anastasia trabajo en un café, y ella es Ester esta en un templo como sacerdotisa- dijo la chica moe ( moe en japonés significa chica de lentes )

Mucho gusto – dijo tsuna

Bien vámonos que casi atardece osino ya saben quien se enojara – dijo la sacerdotisa amenazando

Si lose, nos vemos adiós – dijo i-pin y todas se despidieron, por fin los vongolas desempacaron tranquilos y durmieron menos mokuro claro está por su ardor en la cara por el golpe


	2. LA CHICA SOÑADA 1 PARTE

Cap.2: vi a mi chica soñada

Tsuna se despertó temprano bajo las escaleras y se encontró a reborn tomando café

Reborn ya despertaste – dijo el castaño soñoliento

Si ase rato tsuna , me prepare una taza de café quieres – le ofreció el bebe

No gracias, are algo para desayunar – dijo tsuna sacando unas cosas para desayunar

Cocinas dame-tsuna – dijo reborn

Si algo, cuando me quedaba solo en casa tenia que cocinar – dijo el castaño

Y que piensas a ser – pregunto el bebe

Panques con jarabe – dijo asiendo la mescla

O interesante , pues ases muchos porque todos que erar – dijo el arcobaleno

Lose, lose, todos están dormidos aun – pregunto tsuna

Si todos menos hibari – dijo el bebe

Y donde esta hibari-san – pregunto el castaño

Esta en el patio trasero, tomando un poco de te – dijo el arcobaleno

Buenos días tsuna – dijo yamamoto

Buenos días – dijo el castaño

Buenos días yamamoto – dijo el bebe

Que ases tsuna – pregunto el espadachín

Nuestro desayuno – dijo tsuna

Son panques – dijo el espadachín

Si – dijo el castaño

Buenos días sawada – dijo el boxeador

Buenos días decimo – dijo gokudera

Buenos días joven vongola – dijo lambo

Buenos días muchachos – dijo el castaño

Que ases – dijo ryohei

Panques, quieren – y dijeron si con la cabeza , les sirvió a los presentes, después apareció mokuro e hibari para desayunar y tsuna los acompaño , en la casa de la par se oían unos ruidos y vieron a i-pin saltando con un salto mortal para atrás la cerca y callo de pie

Oh hola tsuna , muchachos, buenos días – dijo la china con unos shorts pequeños y una camiseta con tirantes

Como, porque – dijo tsuna

Este, lo siento por interrumpir su desayuno, es que me escondo de mi hermana, se enojo con migo por a ser algo ayer, son panques , puedo comer uno – dijo la china acercándose a ellos

Si ten estos los ise demás – dijo tsuna dándole un plato con 4 panques

Gracias, tsuna- chan , están deliciosos , tu los Y sistes – dijo la china, refiriéndose al castaño

Si yo los icé – dijo el castaño

Oh tsuna-san tú crees en los espíritus – dijo la china

Si creo – dijo nerviosa

Sabes tsuna es este lugar se dice que hay una sirena en el arrecife, una loba en la montaña aquí cerca, ai también hay una mujer de las nieves , creo que hay un espíritu del zorro en el bosque junto a una del gato negro y en el templo un vampiro con un súcubo – dijo la china con voz sobria

Eso es verdad - dijo el bebe

Pues quien sabe, yo digo que sí, pero les sugiero no salir tan noche, puede ser muy peligroso – dijo la china

Porque –dijo bebe

Eso si no se los puedo decir – en eso tocaron el timbre de la puerto – si es una chica de pelo castaño hasta la cintura con ojos del mismo color dile que no estoy , pero si es una de pelo dorado y ojos de mismo color si déjala pasar - dijo esta

Porque - dijo el bebe

kyoko es mas comprensiva y amable que haru ella me da miedo - dijo i-pin y este abrió , se encontró con una chica de pelo dorado hasta los hombros, con ojos del mismo color, y vestía un camisón hasta las rodias de tirantes que delineaban bien su cuerpo

tu eres tsuna verdad – dijo la chica

si y tu eres – dijo algo sonrojado

soy kyoko y creo que i-pin esta con ustedes verdad – dijo la peli dorada

a si pasa – dijo tsuna nervioso y kyoko entro y vio a i-pin en el comedor

hola kyoko-chan – dijo feliz la china y todos al ver a kyoko se sonrojaron excepto reborn y hibari

i-pin lla me dijo haru lo que isistes , sabes que estuvo mal – dijo con voz dulce y tranquila

si lo se pero no pude evitarlo – dijo apenado

que isistes – dijo reborn

bueno es que - no pudo terminar porque kyoko intervino

es que salio anoche y no nos dijo , estabamos preocupadas - dijo kyoko

lo siento, no queria preocupar las - dijo i-pin

i- pin tenemos que irnos , hoy tienes que trabajar verdad - dijo kyoko

si es cierto, se me avía olvidado - dijo levantándose - haru no esta alli verdad -

no haru ya se fue, pero me dijo que te digiera, que hablara con tigo en la noche - dijo kyoko

esta bien entonces me voy a cambiar - se acerco a kyoko - gracias por el desayuno tsuna- dijo saliendo al patio y saltando la serca

asia su casa

le doy las gracias por cuidar de i-pin y perdón si les causo molestias – dijo inclinándose

no, no hay problemas – dijo tsuna moviendo sus manos

bien, si me disculpan me voy – dijo kyoko saliendo por la puerta y serradora detrás de si

eso fue raro – dijo gokudera

con cuerdo con tigo – dijo ryohei

bien ahora no quiero ver a nadie en esta casa hasta las 4pm de la tarde – dijo reborn en forma autoritaria , tsuna iba a protestar cuando un disparo paso por su mejilla – si protesta se arrepentirán de a ver nacido – dijo con una voz fría.

después de eso todos fueron a distintos lugares a conocer el lugar hibari se fue al templo acompañado de hirbi, mokuro a la playa, tsuna al parque con gokudera , yamamoto al centro comercial con ryohei y lambo al centro junto a reborn .

continuara

espero que les aya gustado y perdón por la ortografía XD


	3. la chica soñada 2 parte

pido disculpas con el retraso y por la mala ortografía

sin mas la historia

_:D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: la chica soñada 2º parte<p>

"""""""""lo que le paso a hibari en el templo"""""""""""

hibari caminaba tranquilamente , el paisaje era muy hermoso ya que estaba cerca del bosque, se oía a los pájaros cantar , _realmente este lugar es tranquilo_ pensó hibari ,luego vio a hirbi volando felizmente, como si fuera su casa, luego paro y vio las escaleras para subir al templo ,

al parecer es aquí- dijo hibari y el pequeño pajarito se poso en su hombro

hibari , hibari, subir al templo - dijo hirbi ahitando sus alas

bien - dijo este subiendo por las escalera , al llegar se encontró con un templo algo viejo, pero estaba bien cuidado alrededor había cerezos recién florecidos _lindo _luego se acerco a uno de los arboles salto y aterrizo en una rama

dormiré un rato - dijo acostándose en la rama y cerrando los ojos , después de dormir un tiempo oyo una voz y abrió lentamente los ojos

bueno tengo que a ser la limpieza antes que sean las 11 - dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color , esta vestía un traje de sacerdotisa que le marcaba perfectamente su figura, su pelo castaño suelto que le llegaba hasta las caderas , traía con sigo una escoba vieja que la apretaba contra su pecho , hibari pensaría que la chica tenia un traje de cospay o algo así pero no era , sinceramente esa chica se ve muy sexy con esa vestimenta

bueno a trabajar - dijo y empezó a barrer, luego hirbi empezó a batir sus alas y voló hacia la chica y se puso sobre su cabeja

hibari, hibari - dijo hirbi acomodándose

espera pajarito , haru tiene que a ser la limpieza del templo - dijo la chica castaña

_haru ese nombre me suena familiar pero donde lo e oído - _hibari en su mente

como te llamas pajarito- dijo la chica

hirbi ,hirbi - dijo el pajaro

oh , mucho gusto hirbi , mi nombre es haru , haru miuro - dijo haru con una sonrisa que izo que hibari se sonrojara

tienes dueño - dijo ella

hibari, hibari su nombre es hibari - dijo hirbi ahitando sus alas, en ese momento hibari bajo el árbol cayendo de pie , que izo que haru se sorprendiera _cuando, porque no pude sentir su presencia , sera que es un demonio , no es humano , pero al parecer lo proteja un aura morada_

quien eres - dijo haru luego hirbi voló hacia hibari y este estendio su mano y este aterriza en su mano

hibari, hibari - dijo hirbi feliz y haru callo en cuenta

tu eres el dueño de hirbi - pregunto cautelosa mente haru y este solo la miro fijamente analizándola

si - dijo este secamente - hay que irnos - dijo este caminando en dirección a la salida, pero se detuvo - le sugiero ropa mas adecuada - dijo marchándose con el canario

luego de salir del shock haru se sonrojo fuertemente por lo ultimo y se tapo lo cenos por inercia

espero no volver a toparme con el desu - dijo esta volviendo a sus labores , pero no se le quitaba el escalos fríos

* * *

><p>espero me perdonen por lo corto es que estoy en clases de recuperación , mas tarea mas exámenes apena tengo tiempo para mi , comente y perdón por la ortografía<p>

XD

:D

...


End file.
